


Spaceships and Courtships

by cherrylove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, HMS We'll Take What We Can Get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post luxury jumper crash in a high flying world, Sansa Stark and Jon Snow-Targaryen find themselves falling into an unexpected tumble together as their family company's also find themselves struggling against the rising power of Lannister Interprises. Sansa is a socialite through and through while Jon is a down to earth spaceship technician working at his father's company. Can they and their families survive this power struggle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damn it Arya...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefairfleming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairfleming/gifts), [sansapotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/gifts).



> I want to thank my lovely beta and bestie Jordan for helping me and letting me bounce ideas off of her and lending me some. I want to thank Jal80 for letting me highjack the direwolves as spaceships idea and run with it to help me create this world I'm working on. Also I want to thank sansaandwinterfell for helping me revise and edit (kind of almost like she'd my second beta...let's call her my ever faithful second opinion). You ladies are all fabulous! I hope I did you all proud with this first chapter!

Today was supposed to be a good day. Sansa only had to prepare for her next charity event and drop Arya off at a lunch. She did not plan on standing in the mechanics’ hanger at Targaryen Intergalatic with Jon Snow-Targaryen looking at her wrecked Silver Lady. There was a reason why trying to scare the piss out of the driver was a bad idea. Arya was always one to test boundaries instead of accepting them. Sansa couldn’t be blamed for swerving into a lamppost instead of slamming on the brakes when Arya suddenly yelled about an animal in the road. She panicked and reacted. And the Silver Lady paid for it. Sighing, Sansa pushed her holographic communicator so her father, Eddard Stark, could get a better look at the wreckage. 

“I’m sorry this happened, princess. I know you’re angry, but don’t worry about Arya. Call when you find out what needs to be done with Lady, or get Jon to send over the parts that need to be replaced. He is doing this for free, so Robb and I will try to help where we can. Even if it is supplying all the replacement parts, ” he said.

She nodded, “Alright Daddy, I’ll see you at dinner tonight. Margaery is taking me to lunch and then my dress fitting since Silver Lady is out of commission.”

“Alright, we’ll see you at home for dinner,” Eddard said before disconnecting.  
Sansa sighed and put her communicator back into her purse and walked closer to Jon who was wiping his hands on an already grease stained rag. 

“So, what the prognosis?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
Jon shoved the rag into his back pocket and shook his head, “Not too good. You hit that streetlight hard. I’m going to have to do some more looking but for now it looks like at best, you’ll be looking at an almost total rebuild which will take a couple weeks and at worst, you’ll need to start looking for a new jumper.”

Sansa sighed, looked over at Lady and shook her head, “Daddy said to send him a rundown of what needs to be done. He’ll help where he can. And…. Thank you, Jon.” Sansa said with a smile, “After the accident happened, I… Lady was almost totaled and I panicked. I knew you were the only person who wouldn’t give up on her.”

Jon shook his head and pulled the ponytail holder from his long curls, “Don’t worry about it. It was my pleasure. I just can’t believe Arya. She’s done some…questionable things, but I would hope with being a professional racer that she’d know but…she’s still young.” 

She nodded and let out a heavy sighed, “Yeah well, I’ve long come to expect the unexpected from my younger sister.”  
He nodded, “Yeah well, don’t be too hard on her. I’m sure she feels bad.” 

She felt her communicator vibrate in her purse with a notification and sighed, “Well Margaery’s probably outside and I really need to make this fitting. See you at the event?” 

“Of course,” Jon chuckled, “Rhaenys would never go to one these alone and Aegon never let’s her drag him along so I am her ever faithful date.” 

Sansa smiled, “Well that makes you a good brother. I admire that. Robb avoids these at all cost. Anyway, I’ll see you then.” She kissed his cheek gently, wiped the lip-gloss that remained, and turned to leave. Jon smirked and shook his head before returning to his assessment of Silver Lady. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sansa slid gracefully into Margaery’s jumper, The Golden Rose, and closed the door behind her. 

“Hey Marg,” she smiled, setting her purse in her lap. 

“Hey San,” Margaery Tyrell said before checking her mirrors and pulling out onto the street and driving off towards the chic boutique that Sansa always went to find her dresses for all of her events. “So how’s The Lady?” 

She shrugged, “I don’t know yet. Jon says at best, she’ll be in the shop for a few weeks and at worst, I need to start looking for a new jumper.”

Margaery shook her head, “That’s awful Sansa. The Lady was perfect for you. I can’t imagine any jumper fitting your personality and needs and just you in general better than her.” 

Sansa nodded in agreement, “I know, but we’ll have to wait and see. Nothing’s for sure yet.”

Margaery accepted that and turned on the music. They pulled into the parking lot of Dany’s Designs and stepped out. Sansa walked towards the door and was greeted eagerly by Missandei, who was Daenerys Targaryen’s personal assistant. She pulled her gently inside and led her towards the back where Dany was waiting for her in the fitting rooms. 

“Sansa, darling!” Dany said with a smiled and pulled her close to give her kisses on both her cheeks. “How are you? Rhaenys said you were at the hanger with Jon? What happened?” 

“Arya screamed about an animal being in the road and I swerved instead of braking, like she thought I would, so I hit a streetlamp. We’re fine though and I trust Jon to do his best with my jumper,” Sansa told her. 

“Alright! Well, let’s get you in this dress. I think it is some of my best work and you are going to love it,” Dany told her. 

She smiled, “Dany, I love everything you do. It’s why I don’t go anywhere else for my dresses and event outfits.” 

She took a dress bag and went into a changing room. She took off her clothes and pulled on the dress. She zipped herself up and stepped out of the changing room and placed herself on the pedestal in the middle of the fitting room. She looked up into the mirror and smiled softly, “Oh my goodness. Dany…it’s…so amazing.” 

The fabric was soft and supple as it hugged the curve of her waistline and accentuated it beautifully. The rose color of the gown accented with gold embroidery around the waistline of the dress. “I really can’t wait to show this off to everyone at the charity ball.”

Dany beamed, “It looks even better on you than I thought it would. You look gorgeous. I can’t wait for you to show it off. Maybe I’ll get even more business.”

“Dany, if you get anymore business, you’ll never sleep or have time for little old socialite me,” Sansa teased. 

The older girl shook her head, “Oh no, I will always have time for you Sansa darling. You’re the reason I’m even doing as well as I am. You are priority.”

Sansa and Dany talked for a while longer about the event and what she would be pairing with it. Dany even let her take a peek at the dress Rhaenys will be wearing to the event. She and Rhaenys had been planning this event for the Westeros Against Domestic Violence Fund for months now and it was exciting to be apart of a charity event this big. It was her stamp on Westeros high society. This event could set the tone for any future event she ever does. She left the boutique with a final fitting appointment the day before the event and got back into Margaery’s jumper. They drove off to their favorite restaurant, The Red Keep. Margaery and Sansa sat down at the table and put their purses beside them. 

“So how’s Mya? I have seen her in a while,” Sansa asked, taking a sip of water. 

“Mya’s great. We’re doing great and Dad is slowly adjusting to the fact that neither Loras nor I are exactly as he pictured when we were born, but he still has Garlan. Who I am sure will not disappoint with the string of girls coming in and out of High Garden recently, “ Margaery told her. “What’s happening on your end? Any romance since Joffrey?” 

Sansa shook her head, “No. I just…everything ended so…turbulently that I need time to recover from the whiplash. I just hope that he treats whoever ends up with next better and keeps his hands off of her unless asked.” 

Margaery put her hands over Sansa’s own, “I wish I had figured it out sooner. How’s Robb’s hand?”

“Healing still. He busted it up pretty well on Joffrey’s face, but Joffrey definitely got the worst of it,” she told her. “I hid it well Marg. There is no way you could have found out before you did. I’m just glad you did.” 

“So you saw Jon today?” Margaery asked. “Is he still as mysterious and quiet as I remember him being?” 

“Oh yes. I doubt Jon will ever be any other way. I’ve known him my entire life and he’s only ever been mysterious and quiet. He only says what’s important and I guess part of me admires that,” Sansa told her. 

Margaery shook her head, “Yes well. I’m sure that’s all you admire about him.”  
Sansa looked up at her friend with wide eyes, “Margaery! He’s known me since I was born and he thinks of me like a sister, watch what you’re implying.”

Margaery shook her head, “Just because he sees you like a little sister, it doesn’t mean you see him as an older brother.”

Sansa sighed, “I’ll admit, he’s attractive but Jon is…Jon. He’s sweet and kind and gentle. I’ve known him my whole life. I just…I don’t see him as anything but Jon. Besides, I think today is the longest conversation we’ve had since before I left to stay with my Aunt Lysa for that year and a half. We barely even qualify as friends.” 

Margaery smiled at her friend and reached for a piece of calamari, “Okay Sansa. I’ll leave it alone.”  
“Thank you. Besides, I have more than enough to worry about with all the business stuff floating around my house recently both literally and figuratively,” Sansa told her. 

“What do you mean?” Margaery asked. 

“Business stuff. I don’t know a whole lot yet. Just that Dad, Robb, Aegon, Jon, and Mr. Targaryen have been having lots of meetings and not just at the office. I even saw Oberyn and Doran Martell slip into Dad’s office with him and Mr. Targaryen a couple days ago,” Sansa told her. 

“Wow…it makes me glad to not be in that kind of industry. I’m more and more thankful for being surrounded by flowers and hotels,” she said. 

“Enjoy it. Big corporate business is…messy even when you’re not directly involved,” Sansa sighed before turning to start eating her lunch


	2. Questions Arise and Memories Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the charity event finds Jon wondering if there's something more going on with Sansa, Ned becoming more vocal about his and Rhaegar's position on a new law, and Sansa reflecting on the secrets of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the lovely sansaandwinterfell who has become my sort of beta. I love her and she makes me better. This is for you!

The final days to the charity event passed quickly with Sansa and Rhaenys constantly in contact with some supplier or another. Sansa had her final fitting and everything was perfect. She’d finally found just the right pair of shoes and she’d opted for simple jewelry, a simple gold bracelet and dragonfly earrings, which had become a sort of signature of hers as of late.

Things seemed to be moving along in all areas of her life. Silver Lady was still a work-in-progress but better than before according to Jon. He called her almost a week after the accident and informed her that she would be without Silver Lady for a while, but he’d have her back to new as soon as he could. He and his team were even working on it personally and he’d already spoken with Robb about some tech upgrades for the luxury jumper. She’d thanked him profusely and offered to take him out for a coffee to say thank you. He’d chuckled, said it was unnecessary and then agreed to it. They decided to get together after she met with the organizer for The Lifting Hands of Young Hearts, a charity that put together events to raise money for sickly children, and he’d finished up at the hanger at Targaryen Intergalatic for the day. She knew she would see him that evening as well, grateful for the ease his presence afforded her. He helped ward off unwanted attention when Robb wasn’t available to do so.

Sansa went to Dany’s shop early the day of the charity event and stayed there with Rhaenys and Dany to get ready for the event. They spent the majority of the day doing hair, make-up and helping one another into their dresses. Rhaenys and Sansa left Dany to go make phone calls and eat lunch in the limo before picking up Jon from the Targaryen home, Summerhall Estate.

Sansa looked over to where Jon and Rhaenys sat in the limo across from her. Jon was dressed in a nice one-button tux and a white dress shirt with no tie and the first couple of buttons unbuttoned. He hated ties and no matter how formal the event he went without one. His pocket square was the same gold featured in both hers and Rhaenys’ dresses. His hair was tame and not in its usual ponytail. He looked handsome. She glanced over at Rhaenys and smiled. Her dress was a gorgeous deep purple that looked lovely against her light olive skin tone and a delicate sun and wave accent on the bottom of her one shoulder dress done in gold. She sighed softly and looked out the window as the limo rolled to a stop outside the venue. She closed her eyes, breathed deeply and then opened her eyes, stepping out gracefully. She waved to the crowd of reporters and photographers. She stepped forward a bit as Jon stepped out of the limo, lending his hand to his sister. Rhaenys stepped out, moving to Sansa’s side. She waved and soon Jon was between them, leading them gently down the red carpet. They stopped and posed for a few photos, answering questions about their outfits and a previous event they’d been too along with steering anything to do with Targaryen Intergalatic and Stark Technological Industries out of conversation towards the event and its cause.

They stopped for their last interview before heading into the event. The reporter was Myranda Royce, she’d interviewed them before at other events.  
“Sansa, you are stunning tonight. Another dress from Dany’s Designs no doubt,” Myranda started.

Sansa nodded, “It is. She’s really outdone herself. She worked in my dragonflies and I think it’s just amazing. She also did Rhaenys’ dress.”

Rhaenys looked to Myranda and smiled, “She did. I have to say my aunt has outdone herself this time. She even made Jon a pocket square to match the accents in our dresses. She thinks of everything.”

Jon nodded, “That she does. She somehow manages to make me look like I don’t spend every day underneath jumpers and cargo ships.”

Myranda smiled, “She does a wonderful job, I never would have guessed Jon Snow. Who are you here with tonight?”

“I’m accompanying my sister. Our dad would kill anyone who tried to get near Rhaenys so for now myself and Aegon are the only date options she has,” Jon said, a smirk forming on his lips.

“So Sansa, does that mean you’re here alone? What about Joffrey? Have you two spoken recently?” she asked.

Sansa’s eyes widened and she bit the inside of her cheek subtly.

_Stupid bitch. You will regret this. We’ll see who wants you after I’m done with you._

She looked to Jon’s hand on her shoulder and then to Myranda, “No. Joffrey and I aren’t in touch anymore.”

Myranda accepted her cool answer and moved on, “Alright. Now, what prompted you to get involved with this particular charity?”

Sansa struggled for something to say but Rhaenys smoothly stepped in to save her, “Sansa and I both believe it’s important to raise awareness to domestic violence not just against women, but also against men and that we help to support the cause so that those in situations that they feel like that can’t escape will know that they have people who will support them and not judge them for what has happened.”

Sansa smiled at her friend, “I couldn’t have said it any better. We just want to help this charity raise awareness and support their cause, which we believe in whole-heartedly. No one deserves to be the victim of abuse.”

Myranda’s head tilted to the right and she looked at Sansa curiously before straightening back up and smiling, “Well thank you for your time. We’ll see you inside.”  
Sansa smiled graciously and walked slowly ahead of Jon and Rhaenys who thanked Myranda and moved to catch up with Sansa.

Jon opened the doors and waited for Rhaenys and Sansa to go inside before following them in. Sansa took a moment to breathe before walking ahead of them once again. The doors opened to reveal a large ballroom swathed ceiling to floor in gorgeous decorations hand picked by Sansa and Rhaenys. There was ample lighting and the expansive room was decorated with lavender roses and deep purple orchids. The chairs adorned with satin, lavender bows and the tables overlaid with purple and white layered tablecloths. Everything was elegant and the colors of their chosen cause well represented. The tables for dinner ended before the dance floor and stage. Sansa looked to Rhaenys and smiled, “It looks like Margaery really pulled through on those flower arrangements.”

Rhaenys hummed her approval, “That she did.” She linked her arm with her brother’s, “Come brother dearest, we must find our table.”

Jon smiled at his sister and held his other arm out to Sansa. She linked her arm with his and tugged him gently in the direction of their table near the stage set up opposite the doors.

Robb and her parents were already sitting at the table. Her mother embraced her and whispered about how proud both she and her father were of her and Rhaenys. She kissed her mother on the cheek and hugged Robb, thanking him for coming. She moved towards the stage and greeted the director of the shelter they were working with most heavily before moving to the podium.

“If I could ask everyone to take their seats now, it would be much appreciated,” Sansa said tentatively.

Once the shuffling settled, she cleared her throat and took in a deep breath, “On behalf of Rhaenys Targaryen and myself, I want to thank you for coming and donating to this lovely organization that means so much to both of us. We know the local shelters appreciate it and so do the people living there. I wanted to talk about why Rhaenys and I decided to get involved with the Westeros Against Domestic Violence Fund. When we decided it was time to organize our own fundraiser, we did a lot of thinking about what we wanted to put our money and our names behind. It took a lot of time to sort through requests and charities and figure out which one meant the most to us. We picked this charity because of the good work it does for those who just don’t see any way out and possibly have no other way to get out of dangerous situations besides these shelters. This was something that Rhaenys and I felt needed support so that they could continue to do their good work, not just because it’s a good cause and no one should have to live their life in a violent environment, but because it’s personal. We have a dear friend, who has been in such a situation who was able to get out thanks to the support of her family and friends. Unfortunately though, not everyone is as fortunate as our friend and the shelters are the only help they can get. Again, thank you all for helping us support these people and their safe places. I’m going to let the director of Westeros Women’s Shelter talk to you more about exactly what they do. Thank you all so much for the support.”

Jon tried to keep his eyes on Sansa during her speech but speeches were not exactly his number one choice for entertainment. He looked around the table and could see the concerned looks and trepidation on the Stark family’s faces. They were focusing those on Sansa and it was perplexing. She had been under the public eye since she was 16 years old, why were they so nervous for her? He looked to his sister and she was teary and sadness filled her eyes. She rose to meet Sansa as she returned to the table, embracing her tightly. There was nothing odd about that, but what was, was the way Sansa buried her face in his sister’s shoulder and embraced her just as tightly. Robb looked at Sansa and Jon could only see worry and trepidation on his face. Why was everyone so worried about Sansa?

Jon shook it off and turned to try and pay attention to the speaker as Sansa sat down on the other side of Rhaenys. When the speaker was finished, the caterers served dinner and the classical musicians began to play.

Robb stood from the table and offered his hand to Rhaenys for a dance. Rhaenys took his hand and followed him out to the floor.

Sansa smiled as she watched Robb and Rhaenys glide gracefully together across the dance floor. She looked to Jon briefly and then back at the dance floor. Trying to get Jon to go out and dance with her would be like pulling teeth and even if she managed to get him onto the floor, he’d probably glower the entire time. As several other people left the table, a reporter from the Westeros Times approached the table and took a seat next to her father. 

“Mr. Stark, we wanted to speak with you about yours and Rhaegar Targaryen’s stance on the new corporate transparency law that the government is putting into action,” the reporter said.

“Well, Rhaegar Targaryen and I have been business partners for a long time and we both believe that more transparency with company records will make for better monitoring of companies and overall better behavior from those companies. These records will be open to the public but not advertised. We believe it will keep some of the bigger businesses more honest and weed out the bad seeds so to speak,” Ned answered. “We are behind this law one hundred percent as are our employees.”

“Do you both feel comfortable with the public as well as other companies having access to your own companies’ records?” he asked.

“Oh yes. We don’t have anything to hide. We are honest, by the book operations,” Ned told the reporter.

The reporter nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answers before getting up and moving on to the next group of people he could interview.

At the end of the night, Jon stood near the doors waiting for Rhaenys and Sansa to be done with one more interview and photo session. His eyes moved to Sansa and his thoughts moved to the looks on Robb and Mr. and Mrs. Stark’s faces when she was talking about the woman who inspired hers and Rhaenys’ involvement in the charity. There had to be more going on with this story than the Starks and his sister were letting on. He shook himself out of his thoughts as Rhaenys and Sansa made their way over to him. They each linked an arm with his and he led them out of the building and down towards the limo.

Sansa bid them a good night when the limo pulled up to Winterfell Manor. Jon insisted the limo driver stay until she made it into the house. He watched her disappear into the Stark family home and gave the signal for the drive to continue on. Rhaenys smiled at her brother as he continued to gaze out of the window. He was figuring it out and before long; he was going to start asking the right questions. She just hoped Sansa was ready when that time came.

Sansa slipped into her bedroom that night and unzipped her dress. She slipped into a silk robe over her shorts and tank top before sitting down on her bed. She pulled up the saved documents on her Holopad. She opened the news article from after her break-up with Joffrey.

All the articles detailing her break-up talked about how they had been a remarkable, well-paired couple and how it was a true tragedy that their relationship ended. She remembered burning magazine after magazine and fighting with her mother about going to the press with the real story. She insisted that she didn’t want everyone to know. She just wanted it to be over with and it was. Sansa argued for months with her mother before they finally dropped it when she eventually agreed to go to therapy for at least a couple months. Their real relationship was anything but the perfect picture the tabloids wanted to paint them as. She celebrated the end while she recovered from the mental and physical trauma. She hated him for taking away the joy she felt at being finally free with the fear that at any moment, he would come after her and she would be stuck in that horror once again. She swiped away the file that held all of the articles and put her Holopad on its port to charge.

She lay down on her side and looked out her second story window to willow tree outside of it. She couldn’t dwell on any of that anymore. Dwelling on it wasn’t going to do anyone any good. She simply couldn’t for her own mental health. She had to focus on helping people in the same situation she was once in. There was no other option.

She wasn’t going to let her trauma ruin her and prevent her from helping others. No one deserved to experience this pain and if she could do anything to help it, no one else was going to. She fell asleep with memories of hard hands and bruises filling her mind. She slept fitfully and woke early the next day to an inbox full of emails from various domestic violence survivor shelters thanking Rhaenys and herself for their work. The emails not only contained thanks from the directors of each shelter, but also a quick note letting them know about all the donations they’d received since last night.

It’s a start and a start is better than nothing.


End file.
